Thanks For Everything
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: My interpretation on how Scorpions Sting could have ended. As Tigress wanders Why Po did such a thing for her, and why he would go so far for her.


After being saved from the deadly river fever, Tigress was back to her normal self-much to everyone's joy. As the tiger went right back to training feeling she had to get some work in after being in bed all day, and was soon joined by the others as the warriors spared and ran through the obstacle course nonstop until it quitting time. For the gong had rang, making the warriors stop their training and for them to head to the kitchen for some very much needed food which of course was prepared by the dragon warrior, as he made his usual secret ingredient soup along with some stuffed dumplings. Though as everyone was enjoying their meal, Tigress couldn't help but wander in her mind why Po was so eager to go out and get the ingredients to save her? Why he was the first one to volunteer with a serious yet soft smile? It was then she knew she had to find out why, and so after supper and as everyone was heading to bed saying their goodnights, Tigress walked up to Po.

"Hey Po, mind if I talk to you," Tigress asked gently, as she looked at the panda.

"Sure Ti, what's on your mind?" Po asked with a curious look on his face.

"Well something's been bugging me, and I'm not quite sure how to put it," Tigress sated as she rubbed her head with a confused look.

"Oh I see, does this have to do with you having feelings for someone?" Po asked softly, which made Tigress's eyes widen and for her to shake her head.

"What? No not at all," Tigress replied, wandering why Po would guess that.

"Oh, my apologies Ti," Po said with a bit of a frown.

"It's alright Po, don't worry about it. But anyways, the thing that's bugging me is why did you want to go out and find the cure for me? Or well, why were you so eager to?" Tigress asked, looking Po straight in the eyes, who was a little taken back by the question.

"Why? Because you're my friend Tigress, I would do anything to protect or help my friends. Besides, I couldn't stand the thought of losing you," Po said gently, as he looked the tiger who looked surprised by the panda's words and if one looked close enough you could see a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I'm glad you care so much Po, but why me in particular if I may ask," Tigress said before she folded her arms.

"Well, if any of you were sick I would do everything in my power to get you back in tip top shape and I would protect any of you from anything." Po stated quickly, as he looked towards the ground, fiddling with his fingers.

"You know that's not what I mean Po," Tigress said seriously, giving the panda affirm look.

"I know that's not what you meant. Look Tigress, in all honestly, you're the one I look up to the most, you push me beyond my limits and make me a better warrior. You've experienced hardship more than any of us here, that may be wrong of me to say that, for we all have experienced hardships, but to me you've had it the worse. It's those things and more, is why I like making sure you are happy and safe, it's because I lov-," But before Po could say what he wanted to say, he stopped himself and looked at Tigress, whose heart was beating quickly, knowing what word he wanted to say to her. Bringing a smile to her face, she quickly locked Po in a bear hug, making the panda have a look of shock.

"Thank you Po, for telling me why you did it, and for everything else." Tigress stated softly as formed a gently smile on her face. As Po then to formed his own smile and hugged the feline back gently.

"No worries Ti, you don't need to thank me, I find it a privilege to do such things. As I want to thank you to, for all that you've done for me." Po stated softly, and the two soon broke apart from the hug and looked at each other.

"As do I Po, goodnight and have pleasant dreams," As Tigress bowed to the panda who bowed back. The two then headed into their rooms for the night and as Tigress lay on her bed, she could feel her heart warming up, which made her smile. She then closed her eyes, and let one last thought run through her mind.

"_Looks like love, may have found its way into my heart."_

**Hope you guys liked this little one shot, I'm sorry if it sucked or was way out of place. But if you can, leave a review telling me what you thought about it, thanks.**


End file.
